For many years, clippers have been utilized for clipping the hair of horses and other animals, people, and things such as carpeting. These clippers utilize an electric motor within a housing wherein cooling air is drawn into the housing across the motor and out through outflow vents. The housings are typically generally cylindrical, and although they may have flattened portions and other deviations from exactly cylindrical, they are generally an elongated cylindrical structure with an electric motor and an air flow cooling means contained therein, which causes substantial outflow of air directed through outflow vents radially outward from the center and into the face of the operator. When the operator is trimming the hair of animals, human hair, carpeting or other material or living things which are to be clipped, the cuttings of the clipper are often thrown into the face of the operator. This presents an extremely uncomfortable and unhealthy working and environmental condition. This condition has existed for many years in this field. of endeavor, some of these clippers having been in use for more than seventy years without remedying this significant uncomfortable and unhealthy working condition.